The Moment I Knew
by LifeistooshortDianna
Summary: Achele. Lea Michele. Dianna Agron. Cory Monteith.


La pequeña morena subía al avión que la llevaría hasta su audición en L.A con la maleta cargada de ilusiones y buenos augurios. No podía dejar de pensar en la gran oportunidad que se le había presentado. Cuando Álex, su mánager le había llamado a las tres de la mañana de aquel jueves para comunicarle que había un casting para una serie musical de la FOX, nada más ni nada menos, no se lo pensó dos veces y compró un vuelo hacia la ciudad del cine. Así que, abandonó suelo neoyorkino y se subió al avión.

Durante el viaje maquinaba como sería su futuro. Un futuro lleno de alegrías, de copas de champán, de noches en Napa Valley, premios, galas, ceremonias, actuaciones, sueños. Porque así era Lea, soñadora, imaginativa. Otra de sus virtudes consistía en lo mucho que cuidaba de sus amigos y lo cariñosa que era con ellos. Siempre era ella la que llamaba para felicitar el cumpleaños, para dar el pésame, para preguntar como les iba con la familia, con su pareja, con sus padres e incluso con su perro. Sin duda era la más cumplida. Y en cuanto puso un pie en LAX llamó a Jon, el cuál le dijo expresamente,antes de irse, que cuando llegara le diera detalles de su ''excursión''.

-Hola mi amor.- Lea acostumbraba a tratar a todo el mundo con mucha familiaridad, pero más a sus amigos. Sin embargo, Jon era como su hermano y esa confianza estaba ya a otro nivel.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo le ha ido el viaje a mi chica favorita?-

-Perfectamente Jon. Estoy eufórica. Ni siquiera se cómo he podido quedarme dormida en el avión.- Lea soltó una pequeña risilla que dejaba entrever el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Has llamado a Theo?- Ella realmente quería mucho a su amigo, pero cuando le mencionaba a su novio, dejaba de caerle muy bien. Las cosas últimamente no estaban yendo como se supone que tienen que ir en una relación de pareja. No estaba siendo solo culpa suya, ambos lo sabían, pero bien es cierto que ella ya no tenía ganas ni siquiera de acostarse con él y la mayoría de las veces lo hacía obligada. No quería dejar de estar con el chico, no lo amaba como antes pero tenía miedo a quedarse sola. Lea sabía que eso estaba francamente mal, que no se estaba comportando como debería, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. Todo eso Jon lo sabía, por eso no entendía porque le hacía esas preguntas o porque le recordaba cada dos segundos que tenía novio. Y se lo hizo saber.

-Jon, no entiendo por qué siempre me dices lo mismo. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa y aún así sigues con ello. De verdad que no te entiendo. Empiezo a cansarme.-Dijo todo lo seria que pudo para que el joven, a través del teléfono, notara que no había ni un ápice de broma en sus palabras.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que si quieres continuar con esto deberías al menos llamarle. Preguntarle qué tal está no va a matarte. Se supone que lo quieres. O eso has dicho.- El chico también estaba serio. Lea lo sabía, lo notaba a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros porque lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

-¡Sí, le quiero! Pero no como algo más que un amigo. Un buen amigo, solo eso. Ya no le amo como antes. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez llegué a hacerlo...-Dejó la frase en el aire.

-Está bien cabezota. No voy a insistirte más. Es tu vida, tú decides. Yo solo te aconsejo y creo que deberías hacer lo que te he dicho. Ya sabes que lo que dice Jon va a misa.- Rió y guiñó un ojo aunque ella no lo viera.

-¡Eres un idiota!- rió Lea- Ni siquiera crees en Dios. De hecho lo odias. Odias a los curas. Eres un gay resentido con la iglesia. - Volvió a reír pero esta vez con más ganas.

-Bueno, creo que te dejo, hay interferencias.-Jon comenzó a hacer ruiditos desde la otra línea del teléfono. Cuando paró, alejó el teléfono de su oreja y gritó- Adiós Leaaaaaa. TE QUIERO. RECUERDA, NO COQUETEES MUCHO. ES PECADO. MANTENME INFORMADO.- Y colgó.

Lea reía, tumbada en la cama de su habitación de hotel, mientras recordaba la escena del móvil. Ya echaba de menos Nueva York y solo hacía un día que había dejado la ciudad de los sueños para cambiarla temporalmente por la de Hollywood. La amaba. Había pasado toda su vida en aquel lugar, en el que había triunfado en Broadway desde su debut a los 9 años. Tenía a su familia, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Jon, también tenía a Theo. Nunca la cambiaría por ninguna otra pero si le daban el papel la estancia allí sería a largo plazo. Podría visitar su ciudad de vez en cuando pero no sería lo mismo.

Dejo de pensar y se levantó de la cama. Una hora decidiendo lo que podía ponerse, 2 vestidos, 3 camisetas, 1 pantalón, 2 faldas, y 4 pares de zapatos después, se decantó por un look muy sencillo. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla sin mangas, una falda negra y unas bailarinas. Dejó su pelo suelto y se colocó una diadema en la cabeza.

Lea se metió en un taxi y le dió la dirección al conductor. Al llegar, le costó encontrar el set, pero cuando lo hizo, una chica la guió hasta una sala en la que se supone debía esperar a que la llamaran para hacer el casting ya que obviamente no era la única que se había presentado para hacer la prueba. Se paró en la puerta de la habitación y analizó todo con un rápido vistazo sin pararse demasiado. Era una especie de cafetería, pero sin camareros. Había una barra de servicio libre, varias mesas con sillas, algún banco, un par de cuadros minimalistas en las paredes color salmón y pequeñas lamparitas colgadas de estas. Su mirada se desplazó hacia una morena de estatura media que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a ella leyendo el periódico. ''Vaya, alguien incluso más puntual que yo'' pensó Lea. Se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la muchacha, y cuando levantó la vista para presentarse, se dió cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo.

-Jenna...- Lea tenía la boca abierta de par en par. No esperaba encontrarse allí a nadie conocido, y mucho menos a una amiga del pasado.

-Lea...- La otra mujer, de rasgos achinados y ojos marrones tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que la diminuta actriz.

-Pero,pero. -Tartamudeaba.- Jenna, tú, tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sí, yo también estoy genial, me alegro muchísimo de verte, todo bien, gracias por preguntar.- Sonreía su amiga.

Lea rió ante el comentario y se levanto dispuesta a abrazarla, sonriendo también.

-Anda, ven aquí.-Y abrió los brazos de par en par. La asiática repitió la acción y se fundieron en un agradable abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Lea exclamó. -¡Qué alegría verte aquí! ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿No estabas en Broadway? ¿Qué te pasó después de nuestro musical? ¿Y qué hiciste cuando..?- Lea no para de hablar. Estaba eléctrica. Era eléctrica. Jenna la cortó.

-EH, EH, EH. Para. Tranquila. Respira, coge aire. Si sigues hablando así de rápido te juro que voy a taparte la boca con esparadrapo y voy a meterte en ese cuarto.- Señaló hacia una puerta blanca.- Vale, bien. Yo también me alegro de verte. Dejé a mi novio y me vine aquí.- Hizo una mueca. Lea intuyó que no le gustabahablar del tema.- Esa es mi historia. Yo también encontre la oportunidad de mi vida, como tú. Sería increíble que nos cogieran, ¿verdad? Después de la fama de Spring Awakening no me fue demasiado bien. Nadie me contrataba para actuar, así que aproveché esto. Y aquí estoy.- Puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió amistosamente hacia Lea. Se notaba que no habían perdido la confianza que habían ganado en los años que compartieron trabajando. Las dos se habían conocido en el primer día de ensayo para Spring Awakening de Broadway, donde también había conocido a Jon y a mucha de la gente que era importante en su vida. Esa realización musical había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Aquel papel la había llevado a la fama en el mundillo y había dado un empujón a la carrera de la chica. Aunque había algunas cosas de las que no quería acordarse, no se arrepentía de haber hecho la prueba para la obra.

Justo cuando Lea iba a contestar a su amiga, una mujer de unos 50 años con una especie de carpeta en la mano dijo su nombre en voz alta y le pidió que la acompañara. La llevó hasta un saloncito en el que se encontraban un par de personas. Alguna de ellas debía ser el director. También había un piano. Lea le dió la partitura de la canción que iba a interpretar al pianista y en cuanto tocó la primera nota, ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó su actuación. Todo iba de maravilla cuando, de repente, el pianista se equivocó. Ella dejó de cantar, se giró rapidamente hacia él y le dijo ''Mal. Hay que volver a repetirlo. Volvamos a la segunda estrofa.''. Al instante, la sala estalló en risas de todos los presentes. Ante esto, Lea volvió a hablar. ''¿Les parece gracioso? Muy bien. Voy a volver a hacerlo, y esta vez van a llorar.''. Cuando de su boca salió la última palabra de ''On my own'', Ryan Murphy sabía que ya tenía a su Rachel y que Lea Michele había nacido para interpretar ese papel. Rachel y Lea eran una.


End file.
